Her New Home
by RaineXion
Summary: Please read and review. Enjoy! Chapter 2 has come out.
1. Chapter 1

Jill was new to Mineral Town. She landed up there after her ship sank. Now she had decided to accept the offer the mayor of Mineral Town offered her. She decided to work on a neglected farm there. The mayor was outside of her new house waiting for her to show her around the town. She quickly put on her rucksack and went outside.

"Are you ready for me to show you around?"

"Yes, I am."

Jill followed the mayor. Their first stop was the winery and the blacksmith's. She saw a guy around her age in the blacksmith's. The boy turned around and saw her through the window. He looked at her and tried to hide his face because he began to blush. Jill wondered why he was blushing. To her, she was a normal straight-haired blonde and she was responsible but the guy didn't even know her yet.

"That is the blacksmith's grandson, Gray."

The mayor knocked on the door and Gray opened the door.

"Hello Gray. This is the girl that's going to work on the Apple farm. Her name is Jill."

"Nice to meet you…" Gray muttered.

She just nodded and then Gray went back inside.

"He's a bit shy. Now let's go to the library."

They walked on until she saw a sign next to a house that said Library.

"This is the library; you can borrow many interesting books here."

She smiled at the mayor because she would only go there only about four to five times in a month. Then they walked to the supermarket.

"This is the supermarket; you can buy food supplies for your kitchen, a bigger rucksack, fish food and a basket. The clinic is right next to it. You can buy medicine there when you're fatigued and you can go for check-ups there."

After their tour they stopped at her farm and the mayor said bye to her. Then Zack the Buyer came to tell her a few things before she started her work. After he went off she started to do some work. Then a brown haired boy accidentally bumped into her when she was walking pass the winery. She saw that he looked so sad. Then he looked at her.

"Hello, what's your name? My name is Cliff. You must be the new farmer of the Apple farm," he said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Hi, I'm Jill. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. I was wondering if you would like to…uhhh to the inn and meet me there after your work," Cliff said shyly.

"Sure! What time?" Jill asked.

"What about, as soon as you finish work?"

"That would be great! See you there soon."

At the hot spring, Jill met two girls from the village. They were Ann and Popuri. They talked for awhile before Jill went back to foraging food items around there. After she finished collecting, she put them in the shipping bin and then started clearing out the field. Two hours before Zack came; Jill took a bath. She put on clean jeans and a white t-shirt before going out. She waited until Zack came.

"Okay, good job for your first day. Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting Cliff at the inn."

"Well good for you."

Zack paid her and went off to the blacksmith. Jill then began walking to the inn. Then she saw Gray pacing back and forth outside her farm.

"Hi, Gray. What are you doing outside my farm?"

Gray leapt a feet up in the air before turning around.

"I was just taking a leisurely pace outside your farm."

"Uh-huh," Jill said disbelievingly.

"I was wondering if you aren't doing anything now……would you like to go to the inn with me?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry but I promised Cliff I would meet him there."

"Cliff?" Gray asked with a sudden hint of hurt in his voice.

"Gray, I'm really, really sorry. Could I go with you say……tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, that would be great!" Gray said cheering up a little bit.

"Okay see you. Bye."

"Bye."

Jill walked to the inn. Little did she know was that Gray was extremely jealous of Cliff. Gray sighed sadly and walked off with his hands in his pockets. Wait a minute! I'll go to the inn and buy a drink and sit near them until they go off. Then I'll know what is going on between Cliff and Jill!

"Hi Cliff, sorry I took so long. I met Gray on the way."

"Oh that's alright, Jill."

They walked inside and then Gray quietly came out of the bushes and then went followed them into the inn. Most of the villagers were there. Luckily Gray managed to get an empty table all to himself. He was so happy when he noticed that Jill and Cliff were sitting at the table behind him.

"You know…….they don't serve food around this time right?" Jill said to Cliff.

"Wow, you're new but you know about it, anyway I was wondering that after you and me shared a bottle of wine, I'll walk you back to your farm and we can get to know each other better."

She grinned at Cliff and nodded. When they were almost finishing their bottle of wine, Jill's hand fell right on top of Cliff's hand. Gray's eyes bulged out of his eye sockets. Cliff looked up at Jill while Jill just took her hand away with her face blushing deeply.

"Never mind it is okay," Cliff said softly to Jill.

Now Gray felt very angry with Cliff. Cliff even encouraged Jill to do that some more. And was that what he thought it was! Jill's hand was moving closer to Cliff's.

"I've never felt this way towards anyone before…." Jill said softly to Cliff.

"But…..there's something you should know about me…." Cliff said uneasily. Jill put her finger to his lips.

"I don't care. I will never change my mind even if you say or do anything but you'll only make my will stronger."

"Well, when I was young, I lost my family in a big fire that burned my house to the ground. Ever since then, I'm lost and broke."

Jill smiled at Cliff and said, "I don't care if you're poor or lost or anything. Nothing can change the way I feel for you."

Cliff scratched his head and then smiled happily at Jill.

"So there's nothing to say or keep secret about here?"

Jill nodded happily and then got up from the table and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was already ten. She had been there for four hours straight. Luckily, Gray was too busy trying to gulp down the rest of his wine that he didn't hear anything from the conversation. They too didn't notice him. Jill walked back to her farm slowly with Cliff at her side. Gray was following them quietly and slowly. Then they reached her farm.

"Bye, Cliff. Goodnight," Jill said before planting a kiss on Cliff's cheek.

He blushed and then said goodnight and walked back to the inn. Gray watched as Jill closed the door. Gray watched jealously after Cliff until Cliff was out of sight and earshot. Gray knocked on the door. Then Jill opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Gray. What're you doing here?"

"Just making sure that you were safe and sound," Gray said shyly.

"Thanks. That was nice of you. Well goodnight!" Jill said before she too planted a kiss on Gray's cheek.

"To my 'hero'," Jill said cheekily before closing the door.

Then the lights inside her house were turned-off. Gray stood there, feeling pure bliss and yet a small twinge of guilt inside him. He stood there for awhile before walking off. Jill peeked through her curtains to make sure that he was gone. She quickly turned on the lights.

She sighed sadly. To her, a peck on the cheek was a sign of friendship not love! She was so confused now. She liked both of them but still to her, a peck on the cheek was just a sign of kindness but Gray thought that she, Jill, liked him. It wasn't that she didn't like him but she was so mixed up right now. She had feelings for the both of them. Now who should she choose between the two ones that she loved? Sweet and shy Gray or quiet and caring Cliff?


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two months since Jill came. She was still wondering over who she would like to marry. The two guys that she loved were both very sweet but she didn't like Gray that much. She was afraid to hurt Gray's feelings. It was around six at night when she sat at the table and thought of her past times with Cliff and Gray. Then there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and smiled. There in front of her was a smiling Gray.

"Hi, Gray. So what can I help you with?"

Gray grinned and said, "Well, what about, you and I take a walk at the beach? How does that sound?"

"It sounds great! Let me get my coat first."

Jill quickly took her jacket from the coat rack and then walked outside. She quickly closed the door while Gray watched her from behind. She turned around and smiled. The weather was so cool. The leaves from the apple tree were falling to the ground, such a nice and romantic look for a farm in autumn. Then she realized that Gray was closing in on her face.

"Umm….what about that walk on the beach, huh?" Jill said nervously.

"Uh, oh yeah come on lets go now," Gray said but inside he felt a bit disappointed.

When they were at the beach they sat on the dock. Jill's long and slender legs that were dangling there made Gray even more attracted to her.

"So, how's t going between you and your grandfather?" Jill asked as she tried to ignore the hungry look in Gray's eyes.

"Huh? Oh, after the advice you gave me, everything has been going smoothly for my grandfather and I," he said.

Jill looked out into the ocean and said softly but sadly to Gray, "I'm sorry, I don't want to break your heart but…..I don't love you as much as I love Cliff. I don't even think I love you, I think it's just a crush. You have Mary, so please don't get angry at me."

Gray was stiff with shock. He felt as though Jill had just taken a knife and cut up his heart into many tiny pieces. He got up and then he looked angrily at Jill.

"I can't believe that even with so much love and affection I gave you, you still won't love me back!" he shouted at Jill.

Jill had begun to cry softly but Gray ignored it. He still thought that she was cute although she was crying. He gave her a push that sent her into the deep waters under the dock. He was frightened as he saw Jill struggling in the water. He fled back to the inn, gathered up his belongings and quickly ran far, far away from Mineral Village, never to come back again. Meanwhile at the beach, Jill was shouting for help.

"Please help me!"

Cliff was passing by the beach when he heard Jill. He quickly ran to the dock and saw Jill struggling there.

"Help me Cliff!"

"But I can't swim!"

He looked around worriedly, hoping that someone was close by to help him. Suddenly he saw Jill stop and saw that she had passed out and was beginning to sink underwater. If I don't save her, she's going to die, Cliff said in his mind. Cliff quickly dived into the water and grabbed Jill by her shirt collar. He quickly pulled her to shore. He checked if she was breathing but to no respond. He knew that she had a lot of water inside her lungs, so he began to perform CPR. In a matter of minutes, Jill's eyes fluttered open.

"Cliff….is that you?" she asked as she felt his cheeks.

"Yes, it's me. Don't move. I'll call the Doctor."

Cliff got up and ran to the clinic. He quickly explained to the doctor about Jill and they both rushed back. Jill was there with her eyes closed.

"Jill, the doctor's here, don't worry, he'll take care of you," Cliff said with tears flowing down his cheeks.

The doctor checked her pulse and checked to see if somehow she hit something.

"She's in a critical condition. I'm afraid that she'll have to stay in the clinic for a moth to make sure that she'll be alright."

"Okay," Cliff said helped the doctor carry Jill to the clinic.

Cliff and some other villagers helped to take care of the farm while Jill was at the clinic. Cliff always visited her at the clinic. She was going to be fine, the doctor told him one day. He saw that Jill was getting better each day. After one month Jill came home.

"So Jill what happened to you?" Cliff and the villagers asked her.

"Gray pushed me into the water after I told him that I didn't like him as much as I loved Cliff," Jill said and looked at Cliff whose face was very serious.

All the villagers were shocked to hear that Gray had done such a thing. Even worse for Mary, she was practically crying so hard over what Jill said.

When all the villagers went back, leaving Cliff and Jill all alone, Jill looked up into Cliff's face. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thanks for rescuing me that time even though you didn't know how to swim. You're my hero!" Jill said as she hugged Cliff happily.

"No problem. After all, I really, really love you."

"Cliff…"

Cliff took out a blue feather from his pocket and held it in front of Jill's face.

"Jill, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I accept!" Jill said with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

They both hugged each other with so much love. Little did they know, Gray was watching them with sorrow and with so much regret from afar.

The End.


End file.
